


i came here so you'd come for me

by carrotstix



Series: like silver in the sunlight [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Stiles are Twins, But it's there, F/F, Resurrection, allydia is hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotstix/pseuds/carrotstix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here you are, crouched beside Allison’s grave with Stiles at your side, both of your pockets filled with mountain ash and herbs, drawing circles in the dirt and crossing your fingers. You don’t want to see what happens if you fail, because you need this to work. You need Allison back."</p><p>or</p><p>Lydia and Stiles bring Allison back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i came here so you'd come for me

**Author's Note:**

> yay! it's more not-angst.
> 
> title and lyrics taken from 'Haunting' by Halsey.

_‘cause i’ve done some things that i can’t speak//and i’ve tried to wash you away but you just won’t leave//so won’t you take a breath and dive in deep?//’cause i came here so you’d come for me_

_-‘haunting’ halsey_

\--

To be honest, you have no idea whether or not any of this would work.

Here you are, crouched beside Allison’s grave with Stiles at your side, both of your pockets filled with mountain ash and herbs, drawing circles in the dirt and crossing your fingers. You don’t want to see what happens if you fail, because you _need_ this to work. You need Allison back.

It’s not just you, either. Sometimes you wonder how Stiles is able to get out of bed in the mornings and function without his sister, and you know there are some days that he can’t. That getting out of bed to see a world without Allison in it just isn’t worth it.

Eventually, he just couldn’t anymore. It’s one of the things that drives the pair of you to her tombstone with a spell book and a shovel, armed with an idea that the two of you just ‘happened’ to forget to mention to Scott or anyone else. You didn’t need their discouragement or high hopes that could shatter if you messed up. You have Stiles and a plan, and that’s good enough.

You squeeze his hand before you let it go and begin to speak. At first, it feels like you have to force the words to the incantation out of your mouth, but soon they seem to just fall from you lips faster than you can stop them. Without saying anything, Stiles grabs the shovel from the ground and begins to dig, scooping mound after mound out dirt away from grave.

You’re there for what feel like an eternity, sweat beading on your forehead and pouring down his. You can feel the magic seeping at your bones as you keep speaking. Your body is crying out for you to stop but your mouth is going on overdrive, spilling out words that you don’t even recognize or understand.

The exhaustion has long since set in when Stiles finds himself standing over an unearthed coffin, tugging at the lid with both hands. It groans as it the pops free, swinging open to reveal Allison with her hands crossed over her chest and a bouquet of wilted flowers clasped between her fingers. There is color in her skin and pink in her cheeks, and her when her eyes flicker open, they are still the same lovely shade of brown you remember.

She blinks once and smiles at you through the black spots dancing in your vision before you pass out.

You wake up with your head in her lap and the sun starting to rise in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for more allydia because i have resigned my self to the trash.


End file.
